


The Chosen Two

by Havocmantis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havocmantis/pseuds/Havocmantis
Summary: Nohr and Ylisse meet in a royal family reunion as Owain comes home to introduce his daughter to his mother and uncle... and Frederick. Though exasperated by her son passing on his habit of pretending to be a "Chosen One" and the idea of being a grandmother, Lissa immediately accepts Ophelia as part of her family. Harsh words threaten to ruin the happy homecoming when Lissa learns how Ophelia was raised, but all is forgiven in the end.





	The Chosen Two

“Owain!” Lissa cried out, as her son materialized from the Outrealm portal, “You’re late! I was worried sick! What if something happened to you?” “Worry not, oh splendorous queen!" Owain began, "Though the currents of space and time themselves may have sought to bar my passage, nothing in this universe or any other is stronger than the love which pulls me back to home and hearth! Though the rough seas of the tumultuous tempests of the Outrealms may slow me, as long as this heart pumps the blood of angels and demons through my veins, I will not be stopped!” “Oh,” Lissa said, flatly, “I see you’re still doing… that.” “But of course, m’lady! For as surely as my sword arm aches for the blood of- hold on a second, where’s Ophelia?” Owain asked, suddenly sounding concerned. “Ophelia?” Lissa asked, “You brought a _girl_? I can’t believe my precious little prince is all grown up! It feel like it was just yesterday that I was cradling him my arms!” “Er, well, technically, you were,” Chrom said. “I knew that, it was a joke!” Lissa said, annoyed, “Jeez, Chrom, get with the program.” “I-I knew that,” Chrom said, sounding very much like he didn’t. “As hilarious as it was,” Frederick deadpanned, “I’m afraid this isn’t the time for jokes. Someone very close to Owain is missing; I’ll postpone my told-you-sos until we’ve found her.” “Missing? No one’s missing, she’s just, a bit later than me!” Owain said, visibly freaking out, “And besides, Owain is the name that Fate stripped from me! I am now Odin Dark!”

“Ophelia!” Owain cried out, as his daughter materialized from the Outrealm portal, “You’re late! I was worried sick! What if something happened to you?” “Hah. Like mother, like son, I suppose,” Chrom said. “What? I am not like him/her!” Lissa and Owain said in unison, pointing at each other, causing Chrom to laugh even harder. “A-anyway,” Owain said, “O Exalted ones of Ylisse… and Frederick… I present to you the searing star of salvation, The Chosen One who was foretold to eclipse even the mighty Odin Dark, that we may destroy the evils which I alone am powerless before! Feast your eyes upon… Ophelia Dusk!” “Hi! I’m so glad to finally meet you! Er, I mean…” Ophelia said. “Hah! Her voice even sounds like yours, Lissa.” Chrom said. “What!? D-does not! And she doesn’t even look anything like…” She stared at Ophelia for a few seconds, then glared at Owain. “Owain! Why does your girlfriend look so much like me? “G-girlfriend?! This isn’t my- This is your granddaughter!” “My WHAT?” Lissa asked, shocked, “You… You adopted this girl who’s only a few years younger than you?” “No, mom, she’s my child. I’m married. And we… had a child.” “So you had sex?!” Lissa asked. “Gods, mom, why would you ask me that? You are embarrassing me in front of my daughter!” Owain said, blushing furiously. “You’re embarrassing me in front of my brother!” Lissa said, “And Frederick!” “Don’t mind me, I think it’s hilarious,” Chrom said, “And congratulations on having sex.” “YOU’RE NOT HELPING!” Odin and Lissa both shouted at Chrom. “But there must be something you can do to help,” Lissa said, “I mean, you’re Exalt, right? Make this illegal!” “Make what illegal, exactly?” Chrom asked. “Me being a grandmother! I’m too young to be a grandmother! I’m barely old enough to be a regular mother!” “A-A thousand pardons if I have offended you, queen mother, and a thousand more for you, his exalted majesty,” Ophelia said. “Just Chrom is fine,” Chrom muttered under his breath. Ophelia continued, “I have long felt the tug of my Ylissean blood to a halidom I hoped to call home. I prayed that as a princess of two worlds I might be accepted in both and bridge the distance between our realms, if only by inches. But I see now that the life of a Chosen One is not so easy. Please know that I hold no hatred in my heart for you; I am but a foreigner to you, one from a land you’ve never so much as seen on a map. You have every right to cast me back to the world from whence I came.”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I’M SO SORRY!” Lissa cried as she ran to Ophelia and hugged her tight, “I never want you to feel like you don’t belong here. You are a precious princess of Ylisse and you will always have a place in my home and in my heart!” “Don’t worry, mom’s an incredible healer, so she’ll patch you up if she breaks any of your bones,” Owain said, half-jokingly. “Thank you,” Ophelia said, tears streaming down her face, “I just said all that stuff to sound cool, I really, really didn’t want to leave. I love you, grandma.” “I love you, too, princess,” Lissa said, “And you don’t have to think of me as your grandma. I can be more like your cool big sis!” “You seem more like a mom to me,” Ophelia said. “I guess I’ll take it,” Lissa said, “But don’t you already have a mom? Unless… oh.” Her smile vanished as she let go of Ophelia. “I hadn’t realized that’s why she didn’t come with you. I’m so sorry I brought it up.” “N-no, it’s not like that! Her mom is alive! She’ll be here later, she’s just busy with… princess stuff,” Owain said. “Wait, so that princess of two worlds stuff wasn’t all talk? You really married royalty?” Lissa asked, surprised. “I-indeed I did, dearest mother!” Owain said, “Though I did not marry my darling Elise because she is the princess of any kingdom, but because she is the princess of my heart, my soulmate, the only woman I’ve ever met who truly understands the enigma that is… Odin Dark!” Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why would you need me to be your mom if you already have one?” She asked. Chrom interjected, “Besides, if Owain’s your dad, wouldn’t that be kind of-” Lissa cut him off with a dirty look. “D-don’t get me wrong, my mom is a wonderful person!” Ophelia said, “It’s just… she and dad weren’t around much when I was growing up, so…” she started to blush and trail off, “it was nice when you said that you loved me and called me a precious princess.” “Oh, there’s no need to be embarrassed, sweetie! I was happy when you said you love me, too. And I’m glad you think of me as family, even if it is as a grandma.”

Lissa turned to Owain, exuding a cold malice that could chill a dragon to the bone. “_You_. What does she mean when she says you weren’t around much?” “W-well, mighty as Odin Dark may be, even he-” “Now is _not_ the time for that bullshit!” Lissa snapped, “If you don’t explain yourself right this instant, I will go get my axe and not even the weapon triangle will keep you safe!” “I thought you of all people would understand, _mother_!” Owain snapped back. “Really? Because from what I heard, I wasn’t there to raise you because I DIED PROTECTING YOU. You’re here, very much alive, so what’s your excuse?” “I wasn’t on vacation, y’know!” Owain said, “You’re not the only one who’s saved the world! Since the last time I saw you, I’ve been fighting in wars, and battling monsters, and… and there was even another dragon, although he wasn’t nearly as big as Grima! The point is that that world could have become just as dangerous as the one I grew up in, and it might have if I hadn’t fought for it. So I was protecting her, I just had the decency to not die while doing it!”

Lissa and Owain were both shocked by his words. “That’s not… I didn’t mean that,” he said, “You sacrificed everything for me, and I am eternally grateful.” “You’re right, though,” Lissa said, “If you lived and I died, that must mean you’re stronger than I ever was. I’m proud of you, Owain.” She ruffled his hair affectionately. “W-well, I don’t know about all that,” he said, blushing, “I mean, it wasn’t _that_ bad. The dragon was only like, maybe 4 or 5 times bigger than Nowi. Everyone else was all freaking out about it, but I was just like ‘Is that all?’” “I’m sure,” Lissa said, “After all, no dragon is a match for Odin Dark… but still, why would you put your own daughter through that after having gone through it yourself?” “Because I had no other choice!” Owain said, “As a parent yourself, you should know that that’s the only reason a father could ever have for abandoning her daughter.” “Couldn’t you have had someone else look after her?” Lissa asked, “We fought Grima after Lucina was born, after all.” “Who? There was no one we could trust. No other way. And even if there were, that’s all in the past. It can’t be changed.” “Well, actually,” Chrom said, before realizing he should probably keep his mouth shut. “I know you mean well, mother, but save your breath. The fact of the matter is that I’m the one who grew up without parents. I’m the one who knows exactly what I’ve put her through, which is why there’s nothing you could possibly say that will make me feel any more guilty about it than I already do!” “I…” Lissa began. “I understand that you’re angry, Owain, but you shouldn’t talk to your mother like that,” Chrom said, “There are a lot of reasons a father might abandon his daughter. Not everyone who grows up with parents has parents as kind as you or Lissa. As a prince and a father, you would do well to remember that.” “I… yeah, you’re right,” Owain said, “It was kind of a stupid thing to say, considering how Elise’s father treated her. And when did you get so wise, Uncle Chrom?” “Wise? Me? That’s a new one,” he said, bashfully. “I guess you’re right,” Lissa said, “At the end of the day, it’s between you and Ophelia. None of my business.” “Thank you for understanding,” Owain said, “And Ophelia… I truly am sorry. I know I haven’t been the best father, but I will do everything in my power to be the best father in this or any other universe, or my name isn’t Odin Dark!” “But… your name isn’t Odin Dark.” Chrom said. Ophelia laughed. “I know, dad. I have seen firsthand the dangers you sought to protect me from, and know that, although your choice is a burden we must both carry, it was not the wrong one. So I, Ophelia Dusk, calling upon the totality of my power as a Chosen One, do hereby forgive you, Odin Dark, and exonerate you of this crime you never truly committed.

“I… thank you,” Owain said, tearing up as he hugged Ophelia, “The Fates chose wisely when they chose you. I love you so much.” “I love you too, dad,” she said. “I see you found the time to teach her… whatever it is that you do,” Lissa said. “I-I didn’t teach her!” Owain said, “I may have done it once or twice around her and she just sort of… picked up on it.” “Indeed! As a fated hero, the tongue of the chosen comes to me as naturally as my own breath!” Owain made a throat cutting gesture to try to get her to cut it out, but she paid him no mind. “As the venerated mother of Odin Dark himself, surely you, too, are a Chosen One! There is no need to hide your true splendor just because we stand in the presence of those too foolish to understand our awesome power!... and Frederick.” “H-hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Chrom protested as Frederick smiled. “You made her like this, Owain!” Lissa said, “Fix it! I can’t have my granddaughter spouting this kind of nonsense, people will think _I’m_ the problem! And you may be all grown up with a wife and a kid, but do not think for one _second_ that that’ll stop me from spanking your ass right here and now!” “Right, see, the thing is,” Owain said to Ophelia, “Mom isn’t a Chosen One, and she actually has very little patience for it, so if you could just-” “Impossible! Inconceivable!” Ophelia shouted, “If the Fates have not chosen Lissa, then they are fools! Unless… some vile sorcery has sealed her power and denied her her true self! I can scarcely fathom such villainy, but as a Chosen One, it is my duty to drive it away! Begone, foul spirit! Cower before the might of my HUG ATTAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!” She gave Lissa a very ordinary hug. “It’s a lot cuter when she does it,” Lissa said, “Why don’t you ever hit me with a hug attack?” “W-well, even the learned Odin Dark has much yet to learn. This is my first time bearing witness to such a powerful move. Truly, she is already surpassing me in so many ways,” Owain said. “Well, now you do know it! So hit me with your best shot!” Lissa said. “But if I do it now, it’ll just feel forced,” Owain whined. “Not as forced as it’s going to feel when I have to physically force you to hug your own mother!” Lissa shouted. Owain yielded and hugged his mother for the first time in far too long. “I missed you so much, mom,” he whispered. “Me too, sweetie,” she replied.

As their group hug dragged on, Chrom looked to Frederick. “Well, this is kind of awkward, isn’t it?” he asked. “If you wish, I would be more than happy to hug you, milord,” Frederick said. “Oh, uh, thanks, but… I’m good,” Chrom said, awkwardly. “So… where’s grandpa?” Ophelia asked, when the hug was finally over. “Oh yeah, where is pops?” Owain asked. Lissa sighed. “Your father is… being your father.” She said. “So, what, is he skulking in a coffin or something?” Owain asked. “How did you know?” Lissa asked, taken aback. “Hah! I missed your sense of humor,” Owain said, “… but seriously, where is he?” “Probably still in his coffin, like you said,” Lissa said. “Wait, what? You weren’t joking? What’s pops doing in a coffin? Oh my Gods, is he dead?!” “What? No, of course not!” Lissa said, “I mean, probably not.” “Probably not? What the Hell does that mean?” Owain asked, panicked. “Your father thinks he’s turned himself into a vampire,” Lissa said, “Maybe he really has. He certainly isn’t eager to come out into the sunlight to find out.” “A vampire? Why on Earth would he do that?” Owain asked. “Research. He said it’s a state of undeath that allows the soul to remain mostly intact. According to him, vampirism could be used to preserve the life of people who couldn’t be healed by other means. Which is probably just an excuse he came up with for me because he knew I’d never approve if he said he just thought it was cool.” “Gods… I hope he’s alright.” Owain said. “Is he a Chosen One?” Ophelia asked, “He seems rather well-versed in the powers of darkness.” “No, he’s not like us,” Owain said, “He’s an actual dark mage.” “Aren’t we actual dark mages?” Ophelia asked. “You’re actual dark mages!?” Lissa asked, surprised, “What happened to your beloved swords?” “Well, my fighting style was more similar to a Hoshidan samurai than anything found in Nohr, so I had to improvise. And I was hardly a ‘dark’ mage, I just knew one spell to sap the very life essence from my enemies and restore myself with it.” “Is there other dark magic besides Nosferatu?” Ophelia asked. “Yeah, there are all kinds of hexes and curses that are too dangerous for ordinary mages. And your grandpa Henry knows damn near all of them.” “Really?” Ophelia asked, “Is he… dangerous?” “No, not to you,” Owain said, “He can be a bit… odd at times – which I realize is a lot, coming from me – but he’s a good man, when you get to know him.” “Well then what are we waiting for?” Ophelia asked, before running off to her new home, “Let’s go see him!” She stopped after a few seconds. “Er… which way is he?” They all laughed. “I’ll take the vanguard, milady,” Frederick said, climbing up on his horse and trotting in the direction opposite to the one she ran in. “And in case you all forgot: I told you so.”


End file.
